


He's Just A Lookalike

by lovespun



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Neck Kissing, Robb is Lightly Bullied By His Sister and His Boyfriend, Theon and Sansa Are Good Friends, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovespun/pseuds/lovespun
Summary: Robb and Theon go see Rocketman and Theon can't help but point out Robb's resemblance to a certain actor in the film.





	He's Just A Lookalike

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to be at all familiar with Rocketman to read this. Just know that Richard Madden plays both John Reid in that, and Robb Stark in Game of Thrones. Which is the only reason this fic exists.
> 
> title from: Lookalike // Conan Gray  
> (i would have chosen an Elton lyric but... this fit)

“You were sobbing!” Theon laughed as he strolled out of the cinema with Robb, dropping the mostly empty popcorn bucket in the trash.

The cold air hit them as soon as they got outside. The sun had been beginning to set earlier when they’d gone into the movie, and now it was long gone, the temperature dropping a few degrees in the time. Theon shivered.

“Oh, shut up,” Robb retorted, shrugging his coat off. “You were crying, too.” He passed the coat over to Theon, neglecting the urge to remind him that Robb had told him to bring one himself. Of course, his advice had been ignored.

“A little.” Theon grinned as he slid his arms in the sleeves, already warm from Robb’s body heat. “But not as much as you were.”

“I didn’t cry that much.”

“Did too.”

Robb rolled his eyes and stopped walking. He reached over, grabbing Theon, and pulled him into a hug.

“You’re so annoying sometimes,” He said, his voice laced with fondness despite his words.

“But you lov-” Theon was cut off by a kiss.

Robb was smiling when he pulled away. “I love you.”

Theon ducked his head. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Usually, it was the other way around, him making Robb blush - which was incredibly easy to do - but Robb knew the soft and sentimental stuff was the way to turn the tables. Especially, soft and sentimental PDA.

“I love you too,” Theon quietly replied, glancing around as people walked past them.

Robb’s arms were wrapped tightly around Theon’s, trapping him in the hug. Which, ordinarily, Theon wouldn’t complain about. But they were standing on the street and it was cold and Robb already had him blushing. So he looked up and frowned.

“Can we go to the car now?”

“Sure.” Robb gave him one last kiss before letting go and taking his hand instead, lacing their fingers together. They started walking again. “So, what was your favourite part of the movie?”

“Probably the Honky Cat scene,” Theon replied after a moment. “But, of course, the sex scene was so good, too,” he added with an amused grin, bumping Robb’s shoulder. “Especially because John Reid looks an awful lot like someone I know.”

Robb gave him a confused look, his brow furrowed in that cute way. “Who?”

“You,” Theon said as if it were obvious, which to him it was. Really, the resemblance should be obvious to anyone with eyes.

Robb scoffed. “No, he doesn’t. He’s an asshole.” He sounded offended at the implication he had anything in common with the guy.

“And?” Theon replied. “You still  _ look _ alike. I might have to look that actor up.”

They reached their car and unlaced their fingers, Robb moving to the driver’s side.

“I don’t see it,” he said, over the roof.

“Then you’re blind, babe,” Theon replied, opening his door and dropping into the seat, Robb following. “I mean, if his hair was red and curly, and he was a few years younger, you’d be twins.”

“Okay,” Robb said, disbelieving, as he started the car.

“I’m serious,” Theon said, with a slight laugh in surprise at how Robb could deny it. “It’s uncanny.”

Robb was silent, seemingly mulling it over. Theon watched him, almost seeing the little gears turning in his boyfriend’s mind. Then Robb just shrugged.

“I don’t see it,” he said again.

“Okay.” Theon sat back in his seat, looking forward at the road instead. “I mean, I guess he  _ is _ hotter.”

Robb’s head whipped to the side so suddenly Theon half-expected the car to swerve with it. He smirked at him, arching an eyebrow, and Robb frowned.

“You’re so funny,” He deadpanned, eyes back on the road.

“I am,” Theon agreed. “And you’re the less hot version of that actor.” He really loved teasing him.

Robb knew that. He knew Theon was teasing him, as usual, but it was also enough to push his buttons just a little.

“He’s not even that hot,” He replied, calmly. “He was just mean and you’re into that.”

Theon burst into laughter.

~

Besides a little more teasing on the way home, Robb’s alleged resemblance to the actor went unmentioned. Until a few days later when Sansa was over for dinner.

She was sitting at the kitchen counter with Theon, talking to them both but mostly him, as Robb cooked. Those two had somehow built a friendship over the years, confiding in each other. She was the first person to know when Theon liked Robb as more than a friend, and the first they told when they finally got together.

“Thank you,” she said as Theon poured them both another glass of chardonnay.

“Theon, please don’t get my little sister drunk,” Robb said. “And Sansa, don’t tell mum and dad we’re giving you wine.”

Sansa rolled her eyes at the same time as Theon did.

“Robb, please.” She took a sip of the chardonnay almost in defiance. “I  _ can  _ drink alcohol, you know? I’m an adult.”

“I know that,” Robb told her, glancing at Theon who was watching them in amusement. “But I’m not sure our parents do.”

Their parents did have a habit of babying their children, even though the eldest of them were adults now. 

“That’s true.” Sansa nodded. “You should have seen how mum today all because I didn’t text her as soon as I got to Jeyne’s last night. I just forgot after the movie.” She shook her head and sipped her wine.

“What movie did you see?” Theon asked.

“Rocketman,” Sansa replied with a smile. “I cried  _ so much _ .”

Theon laughed. “So did your brother.”

“And so did you,” Robb added. “Don’t even try denying it.”

“I wasn’t going to,” Theon replied. “It was a good movie, I’m not afraid to admit it was emotional as hell.”

“It really was,” Sansa agreed, an almost wistfulness in her voice, and Theon turned his attention back to her. “I loved it.”

“Yeah,” Theon said, a grin growing on his face. “Also, don’t you think John Reid looks just like Robb?”

Sansa’s brow furrowed in confusion, so similar to the way Robb’s always did. Then she gasped.

“Oh, my god! He does!” She turned to Robb as if to confirm the comparison. “I didn’t even notice that.”

“Because we don’t look alike.” Robb frowned.

“But you do,” Sansa replied. She turned back to Theon. “He does.”

“I know.” Theon leaned towards her, conspiratorially. He whispered, “I think he’s in denial because he knows he’s just the less hot version.”

When he looked over at him Robb was shooting him an unamused glare. Theon smirked.

“That’s mean!” Sansa whispered back, hiding a grin behind her hand.

Theon laughed and she joined in.

“I heard that,” Robb said.

That just made Sansa and Theon laugh more. She took a deep breath and set her glass back down before excusing herself to go to the bathroom.

Robb waited until she was gone before walking over to the counter, leaning his elbows on it.

“She’s right you know,” he said.

“About?” Theon asked, leaning over the counter too.

“That was mean.”

Robb was pouting in a way that was definitely exaggerated and Theon couldn’t hold back his smile at how cute he looked.

“Was it?” He leaned even closer. “You know I didn’t mean it.”

“But you said it,” Robb replied. He glanced down at Theon’s lips. “How do I know you weren’t serious?”

Theon rolled his eyes. “Robb.”

“Yes?” Robb leaned in even closer.

“You know you’re hotter,” Theon said.

Robb smirked then. He pressed his lips to Theon’s neck so lightly it was little more than a breath of air on his skin. “That’s not what you said.”

Theon’s eyes closed. Damn Robb and damn him knowing Theon’s weaknesses.

“I lied.” Theon admitted as Robb’s lips moved to the other side of his neck, peppering light kisses across it. “I was teasing you.”

Robb grinned. “You were?”

“Yes,” Theon almost groaned out as Robb kissed just below his jawline, not like the light little kisses before. “You’re hotter, okay? Much hotter. Sexier. All round more attractive.”

Sansa cleared her throat and both men turned towards her, Robb turning red immediately. Theon sat back in his seat.

“Did you forget I was here or…?” She trailed off.

“He started it,” Theon said, like a child being scolded for a fight. He wasn’t sure why, maybe because she resembled Catelyn so much it almost felt like answering to her.

Sansa laughed, taking her seat back at the counter. She looked at her brother, who was still blushing.

“Robb, relax,” she said. “It’s not like you were doing anything, really.” She picked up her glass of chardonnay. “Besides, my bedroom was right next to yours, I heard much worse from you two before you moved out of home.”

Sansa sipped her wine as Robb’s blush worsened and Theon burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Theon and Sansa as friends is what I never knew I needed in fics until now. Also, I'm just gonna say it, Theon would probably cry more than Robb because he'd cry at the family moments because they'd hit a little too close to home. oops. but tbh they all cried. everyone cried. i cried, a lot. also, this fic changed about a million times as i wrote it lol.
> 
> i'm on tumblr @peachytyrells
> 
> anyway, hope you liked this! thank you so much for reading! please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed it.


End file.
